


Sweet Dreams

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Nightmare, babydirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story mostky reflects mostly on what happens when Dave's conscience and subconscious put together a punishment for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Dirk kneels down and looks up at him, trembling slightly. Dave growls and grabs his hair roughly and shoves him down onto his cock. Dirk does his best to take in all of him without chocking. "Now, you're going to be a good boy from now on aren't you, Dirk?!" Dave hisses. Dirk can't answer but sucks and bobs his head. Dave grips dirks hair hard when he comes, moaning loudly. Dirk wipes his mouth and reluctantly swallows the warm and unwelcome substance. "I... Please n-no more..." He looks up at Dave pitifully. Dave cups his already bruised cheek and wipes the blood away from his nose in a mock sense of gentleness. "Alright, I think I'm done for the night." Dave chuckles darkly and grabs the back of his shirt collar, he drags him into the closet and locks the door. Dirk pulls his knees to his chest and sobs softly into them. Dave cleans himself up and lays on his bed. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. ~daves dream ~ Dirk is four and leaps into Dave's arms, laughing happily. "Bwo! I made you a painting!" Dave smiles and looks at the paper with a scribbly depiction of the two of them on it in his tiny hands. Dave smiles and kisses Dirk's forehead gently  
"I love it, baby.." Dave sets him down on the couch and puts the picture on the fridge with a magnet. When he turns around Dirk's face is bruised and bloody, his tiny body trembling violently. "B-bwo... I'm s-sowwy... I love you... I th-thought you would like my picture..." Dave moves towards him and Dirk falls back, a sword sticking out of his chest. Dave looks at his hands in horror, realizing what he had done. He kneels beside the small lifeless figure and holds Dirk to his chest. "D-dirk!! Dirk, no... Wake up.. Dirk, wake up!!" ~end of dream ~ Dave bolts upright in bed and touches his face to find that he had been crying. He gets up and crosses the room to the closet and opens the door to find a sleeping Dirk in the same place he had left him. Dave kneels down and scoops him up, he lays him on the bed carefully and kisses his head lightly. "I'm so sorry, Dirk... Your big bro loves you..." Dave tucks him in and gets in bed beside him. Dave sighs and wipes his face with his shirt sleeve. "Sweet dreams, baby bro..."


End file.
